Alpha and Omega: The Bloods of the World
by LiLRo
Summary: What the Bloods we're like when Lil Ro had first joined Please read Alpha and Omega: The Start of Something New before or after reading this because they go together.


**This story is before my other story The Start of Something New and comes in at the end to intertwine with the story. As always if you have a PS3 or XBOX you can add me if youd like gamertag lxlarmyOFonelxl.**

**Lil Ro **an omega of the Bloods pack just brought from Louisiana and also was a pet for a while

**Drizzy **an alpha and the strongest member of the Bloods

**Slim **an alpha and the fastest member of the Bloods

**Angel **an omega also the highest jumper of the Bloods (its like she can fly)

**Ghost **an omega and a sly member of the Bloods

**Carnage **an omega also the only member that can go berserk of the Bloods also Savages brother

**Blade** an alpha and the member of the Bloods that found bladed weapons and tied them to his legs and arms to have an advantage also Lil Ros brother

**Sparkle** an omega and the medic of the Bloods

**Scar **the leader of the Bloods also Blade and Lil Ros father

**Phantom** an alpha and the stealthest member of the Blood

**Claw **an alpha and the only member that killed humans for the fun of it

**Shock **an omega and the only member that has lightning bolt patterns in her fur

**Savage **an alpha and the only member to be able to find anything anywhere of the Bloods also Carnages sister

**Spark **the father of Angel

_Alpha and Omega: The Bloods of the World_

They are in Canade and it was a hard day within the Bloods they we're getting new recruits from around the world. Blade had put in a request to get his brother into the pack and so did his father Scar. They had to get eagles fly over to find lone wolves that would like to join and escort them back.

One day all the eagles made it back and Blade was standing next to his father. Scar stood up and cleared his throat and said loud and proud,"Bloods today we get our new recruits, I do not like having omegas in this pack but it is fine they are still trained to kill, and also today a new leader will join us.. my son, Lil Ro, he is from a state all the way at the bottom called Louisiana and i would like nothing but respect for him, even though he is a.. (he had a disguested look on his face and looked like he was going to barf when he said) omega."

After all the eagles had made it back there was about 30 new recruits walking out of the forest into they're new territory. A wolf walked out that was pitch black but had greenish streaks in his fur and had green eyes, was muscular and stood tall and proud. Angel, Savage, Shock, and Sparkle all stood together. Sparkle looked at Angel when that wolf walked out and saw her eyes widen and a smile grow across her face. Sparkle whisper only for the group to hear,"Angel why don't you talk to him?" Angel shook her face and blinked rapidly and said,"Oh no he looks like an alpha but id have no chance anyway."Shock said,"Oh comon Angel your one of the prettiest girls in the whole pack he couldn't turn you down and plus Scar said that they are all omegas." Savage said,"Yea Angel you have a better chance then anyone of us." Savage said just joking,"Well if your right and he's an alpha id be able to get him seeing as im the only alpha of our group."laughing and smiling. Angel went to a frown and said,"Well youd have a better chance either way." Savage noticing the saddness in her voice and said,"Angel i was just kidding you have the best chance even if he is an alpha."Angel started to smile. Then they all looked up and saw Scar was saying,"Lil Ro approach the main den i need everyone to see a future leader." All the recruits we're sitting looking up at Scar and then that pitch black wolf got up and Angel's eyes widened and she mumbled under her breath,"Now i know i don't have a chance he's the leaders son." When Lil Ro was walking up he was going to walk right past them and they knew it. As he was waling by the three girls pushed Angel out into the open right into his path and her eyes where almost as wide as her head. Lil Ro said,"Well hello there and what's your name?" Angel was nervous and Ro could tell it but he also noticed she was trying to get something out and then she said,"M.m..m..my name is handsome.. i mean pretty... I MEAN Angel, yea that's it Angel."she then was laughing and smiling at the same time but in a nervous way. Ro started to laugh and said,"Well that's a beautiful name and i guess you already know mine but i think we should talk later becasue i kinda need to get up there and also everyone is staring at us." He put on a half smile and winked at her and she looked everywhere and said,"Yea of course."and slowly shrunk back into the crowd. Ro just laughed and kept walking up to the den. Angel said whispering,"Guys don't ever do that again, that was so embarrising!" Shock laughed and said,"Well he noticed you didn't he?" Savage said,"Yea and he also said your name was beautiful." she said smiling and then Sparkle said,"i don't think he was talking about her name, i think he was talking about you personally." Alll these comments made Angel blush which was easy to see through her pure white fur and she said with the girliest voice,"Thanks and i hope when we talk im not as shy."

When Ro made it to the top of the den Scar said,"Welcome Lil Ro my son, you and Blade here are now the most valuable members of the pack and you will be able to choose any mate you would like as long as she is an omega or if you become an alpha an alpha." Ro looked puzzled and said,"Well im glad i found some of my family, i never knew i had a brother, i am also glad im no longer a pet of humans so i get to have fun and be free." He looked at everyone and everyone was in shock even his father and his brother and he said,"What, What did i say?" a random alpha of the pack screamed,"We have a pet on our paws guys!" Everyone started laughing and pointing saying ,"pet." Ro started to have a look in his face that he was about to cry. Another random wolf screamed,"Oh look the baby pets going to cry... AWWWWW!" everyone contined to laugh. Scar noticed that he was sad and wanted it to stop and said,"THAT IS IT. STOP IT!" he looked over to Ro and saw that he was running away. Blade said,"Dad just let him go and calm down." He ran back the way he came right past Angel and the girls and Angel had a sad look on her face. Sparkle, Savage and Shock we're laughing. Angel looked at them and screamed,"STOP IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS... HE HAS FEELINGS TOO!" They stopped laughing and started to look down at the ground saddness in there eyes. Angel looked back at Ro who was still running and getting laughed at and she took off after him.

Ro had gotten away from the pack and was by a lake and looking into the water and was talking to himself saying,"Look at me im worthless and shouldn't have agreed to come here with that stupid eagle, what is wrong with me i never had a chance in a pack and i should just leave and not come bac-" He was cut off by noise a twig snappping and looked and saw a pure white wolf with purple eyes walking up to him and she said,"Im sorry about all that i understand that your sad and i wanted to help you feel better." Ro said,"Well thanks but no thanks i dont need anyone to help ive decided to leave." Angel said,"You can't leave you just got here and don't worry me and my girls will help you fit in just right." Ro said,"i guess and i think id like to hang out with you girls.. Angel." Angel blushed a little and had a slight smile and said,"You remembered my name." Ro said,"How could i forget it, it is a beautiful name." he said with a smile and then she was blushing big time and playing with her paws. Ro walked up to her and when he got up to her she looked up and they we're starting into each others eyes and Ro just said,"Your eyes are so beautiful... (he laughed) im sorry i keep saying things are beautiful about you." Angel said,"i kinda like it so it doesn't bother me.. so you wana get back out there and try again?" Ro said,"sure" and he followed her out of the forest and back into the opening. Another random wolf said,"Awww look the pet has a girlfriend now!" everyone started to laugh again and Ro started to back up into the forest when Angel put her leg in the way and whispered," just keep walking ill be by your side the whole way." Ro just looked at her and swallowed a big gulp and started walking still being laughed and pointed at and when he was by a group of alpha boys one of the boys pushed him and started laughing which made Ro made and he started to growl and take a offensive position and Angel got worried and started looking everywhere and one of the alphas said,"Oh look the pet is mad and wants to fight.. you don't want any of this you omega!" they started laughing and Ro jumped at the alpha snapping at the alphas neck and the other alpha pushed him off and started snapping at his neck. Ro kicked him off him and the one he attacked first pushed Angel down and Ro saw it and jumped at that alpha and sunk his teeth straight into his neck and twisted and broke his neck and the other two jumped on his and started clawing at his sides and head. Blade and Scar ran up and threw the alphas off of him and Sparkle ran up to the alpha he attacked and Savage and Shock helped Angel up. Sparkle walked up to Scar and said,"Sir the alpha is dead and Ro is just cut up. Scar said,"Well the alpha had it coming but Ro what we're you thinking you can't kill fellow pack members no matter what." Ro looked down and then looked up and looked at Angel and said,"he pushed Angel down.. im to protective when it comes to people that care about me."Angel's face lit up and she smiled. Scar said,"Well im sorry son but we have punishments for members that kill other members no matter who they are... Ro you are exiled and will only be able to come back in a year from this day and time." Angel's face dropped and tried to talk but noting came out because of the shock. Blade said,"Dad isn't that a little much he is your son after all."Scar said,"That has no impact on my decision... now go Lil Ro." Ro nodded and turned around and ran off into the woods. Claw walked up to Scar and said,"Sir he will make a fine alpha when he returns that was one of our best alphas."Scar said,"I know but it's up to him on what he chooses." Scar turned around and said,"Everyone else get back to your den and get to sleep.. alphas that have the night shift get to work." Angel walked up to Scar and said,"Sir i don't think you should have exiled him, he was just protecting me." Scar looked at her and said,"Angel i did what was right."

Later that night Angel was in her den not being able to sleep. She heard a noise outside and looked at the entrance and said,"Whos there im a trained alpha!" Ro looked in and said,'It's me..Ro, i wanted to tell you that i killed him for you." Angel got a smile on her aface and ran up and hugged him and said,"I missed you!" Ro smiled and said,"you missed me... you only knew me for an hour?" Angel's eyes widened because she realized what she said and then she said,"Ummm i mean hi?" Ro said,"to late i understand what you ment." Angel blushed and then her smile went away and her ears shot up. RO said,"What?" Ro turned around and saw a wolf standing infront of the den it was a grey wolf with blueish streaks and one blue eye and the other was pitch white. The wolf said,"Angel this wolf is exiled and you know ima half to tell Scar and Ro will be exiled forever?" Angel said,"Please Phantom no please dont... its bad enough he has to be exiled for a year don't make it forever." Phantom said,"I guess i could turn a blind eye but he has to leave.. now." Angel nodded and looked at Ro and RO nodded and said,"Im on my way."

The year flew by and scar let out a howl and Ro came from the forest and walked up to Scar and Scar said,"Welcome back Ro." Ro said,"it's good to be back." Scar nodded and motioned him away. Ro nodded and walked away. Ro looked through a bush and saw Angel,Savage,Shock, and Sparkle playing with two male omegas and heard their names Ghost and Carnage. Ro just laid there watching them play tag. Shock noticed Ro in the bush watching them and whispered it to Ghost and Carnage and they decide to play a trick. Ghost and Carnage ran all the way around him to end up behind him and Carnage got a bee hive and Ghost got some of the honey and threw it on him and when he turned arround Carnage threw the bee hive at him and all the girls looked at the bush when they saw the wolf with a bee hive on his head running in circles screaming and hit a tree. Everyone started laughing. Finally the bees left and Ro got the hive off and turned around to see all of them laughing. Ro said,"wow it's just like when i was a recruit." Angel's eyes popped open and said,"RO?" Ro just nodded and said,"Yea?" Angel said,"You know who i am right?" Ro looked up and down her body and it hit him and he said,"ANGEL!" Angel said,"Yea!" Ro said with a smile on his face,"How have you been i mean you look... you look... beautiful, i mean great." Angel blushed and said,"Thanks and you don't look to bad yourself." giving him a sly smile. Blade walked out of the bushes with two alphas next to him and said,"Ro comon we need you to hang out with us and become a well trained alpha." Ro said,"Nah im fine being an omega i have friends i could never have as an alpha." Savage said,"hey im an alpha and i hang out with you guys." Ro said,"Yea that's true but i'll never have the chance of being with an omega that id want to be." Angel grew a smile hoping it was her he was talking about. Blade said,"Drizzy, Slim go back to the den me and Ro are going to hang out today and get situated."They both nodded and walked off. Blade said,"well then hang out with your brother today i have some fun stuff we can do." Ro looked at his new friends and said,"I guess today i cna hang out with my brother and tomorrow i can hang out with you guys... see ya lata." They ran off into the woods and Savage looked at Angel and said,"I think he was talking about you." Ghost said,"He was definantly talking about her... not saying you girls are not pretty but Angel is the most attractive." Shock said,"So what about me Ghost i thought we we're an item?"Ghost said,"Oh im sorry babe i just thought you knew i wasn't talking about you... your the most beautiful girl in the world." Sparkle whispered,"Nice save." Carnage laughed

Blade and Ro we're walking around and spotted a human camp and they decided to have a closer look when they got up to the camp they notice a bottle labeld alcohol and they decided to take them. They both ran in and grabbed two boxs of the bottles and ran away when they we're away they broke open the top of the bottles and licked up the liquids. After they we're finished they felt all weird. Later that night they we're talking and Blade said,"Ro do you wana go mess with a alphas mate." Ro said,"Of course."They both started laughing. Phantom walked into his den and found Blade ontop of his mate mating and Ro standing beside laughing. Phantom became made and screamed,"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Blade and Ro looked up and then at each other and ran past him and kept running away.

The next morning Ro woke up in the middle of a field and Blade was sleep about 3 feet away from him upside down. Ro laughed and noticed something shine in the bushes and then it hit him he turned around and pushed Blade down and all that was heard was "KAABBOOOMMM!" Blade woke up and so did every other wolf in the pack. Blade saw his brother hit the ground with blood pouring out his mouth. He realized he just saved his life and he howled for help and looked up at the hunter and ran at him attacking him for what he did. Sparkle arrived first to see Blade standing over lil Ro with blood pouring from Ro's mouth and side. She stood in shock for a few seconds then went to his side checking for every vital organ then noticed Angel standing next to her and said,"Angel he will be fine but he will be in pain for the next two weeks and won't be able to hunt or do much at all. Blade looked at them and said,"That's fine he wasn't an alpha so he should be good and Angel i want you to look after him."Angel said,"Why me?"Blade said,"Because all he talked about last night was you." Angel grew a big smile and blushed big time. Savage laughed at her and said,"wow that's what i think an ice block would look like if it had fire on the inside." Shock stood next to Ghost snuggled up and said,"Angel you know you'd want to be the one with him anyway."Angel said,"I know it's just what if he starts to get in pain to much... i can't do anything about it?" Sparkle said,'I will be outside the den everyday just howl if you need me." Angel nodded. Blade said,"Slim, Drizzy if anyone comes to hurt him defend him at all cost im placing you as his bodygaurds." Slim and Drizzy both nodded.

Later that day Ro woke up and saw Angel curled up against him sleeping and Ro shook her a little bit and saw her eyes open and said,"Angel where am i and why are you sleeping this close t-'' he was cut off from the pain and started to whimper. Angel shot up and said,"are you okay... you we're shot by a hunter saving your brother and your in pain because it hit your nerves." Ro said,"Oh wow but you still never answered why you were sleeping so close to me?" Angel blushed and said,"Well you we're shivering and i thought i should warm you up so i sleep next to you." Ro looked at Angel in the eyes and said,"Thanks that means a lot to me." Ro,"Angel.. Have you ever thought about having pups?" Angel's face went into shock and she said,"Are you saying you wana have pups with me?" Ro's face then went into shock,"Oh no i was just asking in general." Angel face sorta dropped and she said,'Well yea i hope to have pups with the mate i marry and spend the rest of my life with." Ro said,"Oh yea same here." Angel and Ro started staring into each others eyes and got lost for about 10 minutes and then started to slowly get closer and closer till they we're touching noses and Ro said,"Are we about to _do_ this?" Angel said in a sexy tone,"I think we are and i think i just found that mate i was talking about." Ro smiled and said,"I think i found mine." They started to mate and finished.

**IM NOT ONE TO GET INTO THIS SO CHILDREN CAN READ IT**

After they had finished Ro woke up and saw Angel sleeping next to him again and he smiled and decided he should propose today seeing that she might be pregnant. Angel woke up and looked up at Ro and saw that he was looking up and had a thinking look on his face she started to blow in his face which caused him to start blinking fast and look down at her and smile and then he said,"well that was a cute way to get my attention babe." Angel said,"Yea i guess i just wanted to see what you would do." Ro,"Well i have something planned for us today."Angel said with a smile,"Really...what?" Ro said,"i think we should have a walk throught he meadow, play some tag with our friends, then go to the top of the rock and watch the sunset." Angel,"Wow you know how to make a female omega's day." Ro,"Well i love you." Angel smiled even bigger and said,"That's your first I love you and I love you too."

They went on their walk through the meadow playing with the flowers and then they went to play tag and Ro went to talk to Ghost and Carnage in private as did Angel to Shock,Savage,and Sparkle. Ro asked Ghost and Carnage,"Do you think me and Angel make a great couple because ima propose to her later today?" Ghost said,"Dude of course you two are perfect for each other ."Carnage just nodded in agreement. In Angel's conversation. Angel asked Shock,"How do you keep your man Shock because me and Ro just started and we kinda mated last night." Shock said,"well you go girl and well i guess it's you always keep him occupied." Angel said,"Thanks." Savage said,"Hey Angel i thinks he's going to propose to you soon." Angel said,"I know i just hope it's soon i feel kinda sick and i know that means im pregnant." All the girls said,'Congratulations!" Angel said,"Well thank you." Ro then walked over to Angel and said,"Hey Angel it's time for the next thing to do on our plan today." Angel looked at her girlfriends and said,"Okay Ro let's go." They went to the top of the Rock and sat down at looked at the sun and Angel said,"It's so beautiful."Ro said,"not as beautiful as you." Angel said,"Awww your so sweet." RO said,"I know and your going to think of that even more after i say this." Angel said,"What are you talking about?" Ro said,"Angel will you marry me?" Angel got a big smile on her face and screamed,"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I also have a suprise for you,"Ro im pregnant, your going to be a father." Ro grew a big smile and said,"This is fantastic really good news and big news."Angel laughed and said,"Which is which?" Ro said,"the good news is the pups and big news is marraige." Angel smiled and said,"Yea this is the perfect day of my life."Ro said,"you are perfect to me." Angel smiled and said,"Aww you say the sweetest things to me." Ro said,"Now when would you like to get married because if your pregnant your going to give birth in about 3 weeks?" Angel said,"how about tomorrow?" Ro said,"That's perfect, now lets get back to the den and get some sleep."

The next day came by fast. Angel had woke up and noticed she was sleeping on Ro's arm and looked up at his face and touched his nose with hers which caused Ro to wake up. Ro started slowly opening his eyes and said,"Well look who's up before me." Angel smiled and said,"Well you are my little sleepy head now." Ro just smiled and said,"Well time to get ready for the wedding?" Angel said,"Yea ima go to get Shock,Savage,and Sparkle so they can help me." Ro said,"Perfect because i was going to get Blade, Ghost, and Carnage to help me." Angel said,"Okay then i guess i'll see you later." she kissed his cheek and walked out. Ro then went to find Blade, Carnage, and Ghost and when he found them they congratulated him on the marriage and Blade said,"Well bro i'd still like you to get alpha training even if you don't except the rank." Ro said,"Sure i guess i'll take the training but i wana stay an omega unless an attack or raid is needed then i will help." Blade said with a smile,"Perfect that will work." Carnage said,"Is it possible for us to get the training as well or no?" Blade said,"I guess you two could get it too but you can't be alphas." Ghost said,"That's fine we just don't want Ro to be alone out there." Carnage said,"Yea if he gets a squad to run we would like to be part of it." Blade said,"I guess so." Slim and Drizzy came walking out of the forest up to them and Drizzy said,"We couldn't help but hear your conversation and we would join his squad as the bodyguards of the leader." Slim laughed and said,"Yea and nobody can stop us we have speed, strength, talent, berserk, stealth, and... im sorry Ro what can you do?" Blade laughed and said,"He is very good with plans... he can get all of us out of any situation.' Slim said,"Sweet you don't ever see that too much in wolves." Ro laughed and said,"Thanks." Carnage then said,"Oh and Sparkle the medic and my sis, Savage, she can track anything anywhere." Blade smiled and said,"Well we have a squad." Ro said,"I can't make a squad without Angel, im sorry but i don't want her to be alone ... or hurt." Blade said,"Don't worry bro she can be part of it but stay in safe areas... plus she's going to have pups so she'd have to watch them." Ro smiled and said,"Yea forgot about that." Ghost said,"Well lets get you ready for the wedding dude."

When Angel made it to her friends she told them about the news and they congradulated her and started talking. Savage said,"Well Angel i told you he would be the one." Shock said,"yea and look who is starting to show pregnancy." Angel blushed and said,"Its noticiable?" Sparkle said,"Yea girl it's pretty noticable now so it's good your parents are here to see this." Angel's smile went away and she started to cry. Sparkle said,"What did i say?" Shock said,"Her parents?" Savage was trying to comfort her. Sparkle said,"Oh i forgot they left you all alone, im sorry Angel." Angel started to stop crying and said,"No it's okay i have to get over that." They heard rustling in the bushes behind them and they turned around and saw this really big wolf walk out that was white wolf with yellow stripes and blue eyes. Angel looked at the wolf and said,"No it can't be." Shock, Savage, and Sparkle just looked confussed. That wolf spoke up and said,"Hey Angel how have you been?" Angel's face was in shock and she mumbled out,"dad...?" The other girls just stood in shock and then the wolf said,"yea it's me Spark." Angel let out a growl and said in the meanist voice,"You left me alone to die i want nothing to do with you!" Spark said,"You come with me now, i am your father and you will listen to me!" Angel screamed," I will never come with you im a grow wolf i can make my own decisions!" Spark then said noticing she was pregnant,"Who impregnanted you?" Angel said,"My mate, why does it matter to you?" Spark got a mad face and Shock noticed it and let out a howl. Spark ran up to Angel and threw his paw straight across her face. Savage jumped at him and he dodged right and bit straight into her side. Shock jumped after she saw Savage jump and when Spark dodged right he had slammed straight into her and caused he to hit the tree and fall. Spark ran up to Shock and stabbed his claw into side. Sparkle was scared and started to back up in fear. Out of nowhere Ro jumped out of the bushes tackling Spark right into a tree with the other wolf he was with behind him and Ghost ran up to Shock and got her up and to Sparkle, Carnage did the same for Savage. Blade went to help Angel up and saw Angel was getting up on her own and Angel turned around to see that Ro was fighting her father. Ro looked at Angel and noticed the huge claw mark across her face and his eyes widened and started to fill with rage and Angel noticed it. Spark said,"So you are the pathetic wolf that impregnanted my daughter?" Ro screamed at him saying,"Don't even call her your daughter, no father would attack there own pup!" Spark just laughed and said,"You have no need to talk i have killed your father on the way in... wasn't he the pack leader by the name i think it was Scar?" Ro stopped dead in his track of circling and his mouth dropped open and he said,"y-y-you killed my father?" Spark said,"of course how else would i have gotten into the territory?" Ro couldn't move because he had just found his family and he was already starting to lose them. Ro was not focused anymore but tried to stop that by jumping at Spark. Spark laughed and stabbed his claw into the side of Ro and spun in a circle and threw him into a tree with full force. Ro struggled to get up and noticed Blade wasn't letting any other wolf in on this fight because he knew i needed to prove i was worthy enough to be an alpha. He didn't see Angel though but he didn't care at the moment he got back up and faced Spark again. Spark just kept laughing and said,"You should just stay down you don't have a chance you win thi-" Angel had jumped on Sparks back and started biting down on his neck and Spark threw her off and caused her to hit a tree and Ro became enraged and jumped at Spark and bit down on the front of his throat till there was no more struggling. Then he ran over to Angel and saw she was covered in blood and said,"Can someone help her please!" Angel said,"Ro your all cut up i want you to get helped." Ro said,"No i don't care about myself i need you to be safe... SOMEONE HELP HER!" Sparkle ran up and Drizzy and Slim carried Angel back to the medic den. Blade walked up to Ro and said,"Bro your going to need medical help too." Ro said,"No i don't i need her healed, she is pregnant." Blade said,"Look Ro i understand that but you need help to before anything else happens. Ro said,"Fine." Blade took him to the alpha medic and got him helped in less then five minutes and Angel was still in the medic den when it was an hour later so Ro decided to go and see what was going on. When he was walking in Shock and Savage stopped him at the door. Ro said,"Move i need to see Angel." Savage said,"We can't let you.. something happened." Ro's face dropped and he started panicing and said,"Let me in there or i will bust in!" Shock said,"Savage we should just let him in, it pretains to him aswell." Savage nodded and moved aside. Ro walked in and saw Angel still covered in blood crying into Sparkles fur. Sparkle noticed him and said,"Ro we have some bad news." Ro said,"Is Angel in fatal condition?" Sparkle said,"No... the pups." Ro said with a worried face,"What about the pups?" Sparkle finished and said,"The pups we're killed from the impact."Ro's face dropped and his legs gave out and he fell to the ground mumbling,"no,no,no your lieing." Sparkle said,"I know what your feeling." Angel turned around with bloodshot eyes from crying and ran to Ro and wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his fur. Ro put his arms around her and said,"Shhhh its okay, its okay." Angel screamed at the top of her lungs,"NO IT'S NOT OUR PUPS JUST DIED!" Ro said,"I know but they we're not born yet so they didn't experience it as much." Angel still crying said,"I guess so but still it was our pups and because of a stupid mistake i made i gave them up." Ro said,"It wasn't stupid you saved my life and that deserves a second chance and i promise we will have more and they will make it and look as beautiful as you do everyday of your life." Angel started to blush but she was still crying and she said,"You say all the right things to make me feel good." Ro said," Now comon sweety let's go get cleaned up and get home and get some sleep?" Angel said,"Wait what about the wedding?" Shock said,"you two should have that tomorrow because of what happened today." Ro said,"That's a good idea." Angel said,"Yea i guess." Angel and Ro left and went to the river to get washed up and Ro licked all the blood off of her. Then they went to their den and fell asleep snuggled together.

The next day they both went and got ready and met out in the made den entrance where the recruits made anitiation. Ro said,"Wow Angel you... you actually look like an Angel right now." Angel blushed and said,"Well thank you and you look very handsome and (she whispered.."your not that lil") Ro just laughed. Ro said,"ladies first, you first." Angel said," Well what a gentlemen, well." They did the marriage stuff. They excepted each others sents and nibbed on the ears and touched noses. Ro said,"Angel i love you." Angel said,"Ro i love you too." When they started to walk away Phantom ran up and said,"Sir since your father was killed you are the new pack leader." Ro said,"I don't want it Blade deserves it." Phantom said,"Sir he turned it down and said give it to you." Ro said,"Wow he really believes in me, well (He looked at Angel who nodded at him) i guess i'll take it." Phantom said,"Good choice sir and well that den up there is you twos now." Angel grew a big smile and said,"Oh man but that den is the biggest den in the whole pack!" Ro said,"Yea and that would make you the pack leader aswell sweety." Angel said,"Really... wow never thought i'd ever get that." Ro said,"Me either, me either." They went to their new den and set up.

Later Ro heard a howl that was meaning for a meeting. Ro went to the meeting and found out that it was a coyote. Ro walked up and said,"Well hello there.. coyote." the coyote looked at Ro and said,"Hello there Lil Ro.. me and my pack need food and you have to give it to us." Ro looked confused and said,"No i won't give you food and wait.. how did you know my name?" He saw that the coyote was panicing and then the coyote yelled,"Now!" A group of about 10 coyotes jumped out and attacked Lil Ro.

A few hours later Angel was hanging out with Savage and said to her,"Savage did you see Ro at all this morning, he wasn't there when i woke up this morning or there when i went to sleep last night do you think that you could find him?" Savage looked at Angel and said,"Of course i can find him." They went and searched for him and Savage picked up a trail that lead all the way to the river crossing over to the unknown territory. Angel was looking around and saw a pitch black fur ball in the bushes with blood sliding away from the ball. Angel walked over there and screamed when she realized it was Ro. Savage came running over to her and looked and saw him to and she howled for a medic. She then pulled Ro out of the bushes and saw he had claw marks, bites, and stab wounds. Sparkle arrived with Drizzy and Slim. Sparkle observed the wounds and said,"These wounds we're made by coyotes." Angel said,"Is he going to be okay?" Sparkle looked at her and said,"He should be fine after a week of sleep no extreme movements." Angel looked relieved and said,"Okay good." Drizzy was just looking around and saw movement in a bush beside them and jumped in the bush and came out with a coyote in his paws. Drizzy had the coyote by the throat and said,"What are you doing here and why did you do this to our leader?" The coyote spit in Drizzy's face and laughed. Drizzy slammed him into the ground and said,"Talk!" The coyote spit up blood and said,"Because we are going to attack you soon and kill all of you for food." Drizzy said,"You won't win!" Drizzy twisted his hand causing him to snap the coyote's neck. Drizzy looked up at Slim and said,"We need to get back to the pack and tell the rest to get ready." Slim nodded and quickly picked up Ro on their backs and ran off to the territory. Angel,Savage, and Sparkle followed closly behind.

About two days later Ro opened his eyes and saw Angel standing over him and she said,"Finally your awake ive been worried." Ro said,"i know." Blade ran into the den and was yelling,"Ro we are under attack by coyotes they have broken through our defenses and our in the grounds." Ro said,"Get all the best alphas out there now... Angel i need you to get the omegas and get out to safety." Angel said,"okay, then comon Ro because you are still an Omega."Ro looked at Angel and said,"I know that i am an omega still but i need to protect the pack." Drizzy and Slim walked in and Drizzy said,"Sir we need to escort you out of the area till it is safe." Ro nodded and they walked outside the den and saw every wolf fighting atleast three coyotes at the same time. Ro saw Claw fighting two and one jumped on his back biteing down on his neck causing Claw to fall forward and move coyotes jumped on him ripping pieces off of him. Then he looked over and saw Phantom running up to them and then a coyote jumped off the cliff and tackled him off the path and off the cliff to the ground and started snapping at his face. Phantom bite the coyotes snout and twisted his head breaking his neck and jaw more coyotes we're jumping on him and he was killing each one till one ran at him and bit his legs and another jumped and bite his neck till he stopped moving. Carnage,Savage,Ghost,Shock we're running together to the main den and a group of coyotes jumped into their paths and Savage jumped at them and caused them to slide down the side of the mountain and fought them when she was occupied by two coyotes one of the other coyotes jumped on her back and clawed her face and stabbed his claws in each of her sides and bite the backk of her neck and her body fell motionless and lifeless. The others continued to run and when they we're close to them a coyote jumped off the top of the cliff tackling Shock off the side and slammed her into the ground instantly killing her and Ghost was screamming no at the top of his lungs and Carnage made him continue on. When they reached Ro and the others the went back into the den and Blade showed them a secret passage way out of the den in the back and out of the territory. When they we're in a safe area Drizzy said,"Sir now that you are safe me and Slim are going back" Ro said,"No you two are my bodygaurds you stay you won't survive back there." Drizzy said,"But sir?" Ro said,"No buts we stay together from now on we are a pack. The group of wolves Lil Ro, Angel, Blade, Sparkle, Drizzy, Slim, Carnage, and Ghost we're the only remaining Bloods that they knew of out there in the world.

After about two days of walking Ro said,"I think we should find a new place to start a new pack." Blade said,"Yea we do." Ghost said," i think we could start a new pack in this hole, when you go in it it's like a whole new world." Ro went inside and said,"Good job Ghost this will do." They all went inside and Angel walked up to Ro and said,"Well what do we do now?" Ro said,"We stay hidden and pray to stay alive."

**THE END **

**if you want to see how it continued, it continued when they first appeared in Alpha and Omega The Start of Something New, my other story. Well review and send me any idea for a next story and i will try my best to meet your requests. **

**Lil Ro out Peace**


End file.
